Almost isn't Good Enough
by FFHannibal
Summary: I failed. Now I sit here and I ..., I just don't know what to do anymore.


Almost isn't good enough

We almost defeated Phobos,

but almost isn't good enough.

* * *

Who I am?, I am Will Vandom, leader of the Guardians of the Veil. Or maybe former leader. I don't know anymore.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here, I don't know where my friends are. I think they're in the cells next to mine, but I haven't heard a sound for a while.

Maybe that's because I don't want to hear a sound. Because I know when I allow myself to hear, I only hear their agonizing screams that make me shudder, that make me wanna scream myself.

* * *

Once in a while I get food. But I hardly touch it, I know I should eat, but I don't have the strenght to do it anymore, you hardly can call it food anyway.

* * *

I don't know what went wrong that faithful day. One moment we were battlling Phobos and winning, the next I got hit and everything went black.

When I woke up I was here, in this cold cell. I don't think I'm ever going to get out of here.

* * *

I think I'm going crazy. I see people who aren't here, I see my mom, I see my friends, I see Matt. They aren't here, I think.

Maybe Phobos invaded Earth and imprisoned everyone here. I don't know.

* * *

I'm hoping this is a nightmare and I'll wake up with my mother yelling at me I'm going to be late for school.

I would give anything to have Irma here, telling stupid jokes. To have Cornelia here, telling me it's all my fault. To have Taranee here, thinking up a plan to escape. Or just to have Hay Lin here keeping our spirit high.

That's not going to happen, I'm all alone here.

* * *

There is a horrid smell, I think it's coming from the cells next to mine.

I don't want to think about that, that would mean my friends aren't here anymore.

For the first time I'm here, I don't want to go home, I don't want to explain, I don't ... , I don't want to live.

* * *

The smell doesn't go away.

You can't imagine how bad it is. Let me tell you, I would rather kiss Blunk for the rest of my life than be here for one more minute.

What wouldn't I give to just have Blunk here with me.

* * *

I'm getting thinner and thinner everyday, at least I think it has been days. I can't tell the time, or the difference between day and night.

I sleep when I fall asleep, and I'm awake when I wake up. But I never know how long I've been asleep, I always feel tired and worn out.

It's probably because my nightmares. I hope Phobos put some sort of spell on me to let me have those horrid nightmares, because when they just come from my imagination or concious, I'm scared.

* * *

Now I'm eaven to weak to move around in my tiny cell. Not that I can do much in here.

If I'm awake, I just sit and imagine. That's all I can do anymore. My imagination is the thing that keeps me somewhat alive in here.

I can imagine that I'm just at home with my mom. That I'm going to school, hanging with my friends, going on a date with Matt. Just the normal stuff you know, the things you don't appreciate till you don't have them anymore.

* * *

The stench is finally gone. Maybe they removed what caused it, but I'm thinking that I probably smell as bad as 'it'.

I'm filthy, I don't even have a bathroom or a toilet in my cell. I hate it here.

* * *

I have this hollow feeling inside me and it doesn't come from the lack of 'food', I think.

I'm slowly losing myself, I haven't seen anyone or anything since I was stuck here. My 'food' is always here when I wake up, I don't know how it gets here.

* * *

Another day, I think. It took me a while before I could remember where exactly I was or who I am. I mean, I know my name, but I couldn't exactly remember what I was doing here.

Now I know again I think. I am or rather was the guardian leader, but what we did or were supposed to do ... it's one blank page of the many in my mind.

* * *

I vaguely remember some people I think are my friends, but they could be people I just met someday.

* * *

I coughed up blood today.

I think I'm dying.

* * *

I can't get up anymore. I laid down when I was tired and now I'm too weak to sit up.

I'm scared, or at least, I think I am.

* * *

I slowly feel my soul leaving my body and suddenly I remember what I was supposed to do.

I was supposed to save Meridian, to save the people from the tyranny of Phobos, to defeat him.

I almost succeeded,

but almost isn't good enough

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story.

I was just writing some random words and sentences and this popped in my mind. I wondered what Phobos would do when he won the final battle with the guardians and I figured that he probably wouldn't treat them very well in his dungeons nor care about their earthly lives and what their disappearance would cause. Again it is not as long as I hoped it to be, but I wrote (almost) everything that popped into my mind. I tried to express the thoughts and feelings of Will as best as I could, which I found a bit difficult because: 1: I'm not a cartoon character and 2: I've never been imprisoned in a dungeon by an evil tyrant. So I hope I succeeded in expressing those feelings and thoughts and if I didn't, don't be afraid to tell me, I wont bite your nose off :p.

I would be delighted with your reviews.


End file.
